Harper Thomson
Harper Thompson Harper Thompson 'is the demigod daughter of Hephaestus and Sandra Roberts. She is the half-sister of Charles Beckendorf and Jake Mason. History 'Before Birth Harper's mom, Sandra met Hephaestus (who called himself Henry at the time) whilst she was working as a bartender in a bad part of town. They started dating soon after and stayed together for 8 months. One night one of the drunkards tried hitting on her, which she instantly refuse, whilst trying to go home the same man tried to rape her but Hephaestus who was around at the time, accidently crushed the man's head. It was then that he revealed his true identity, at the same time Sandra revealed that she was pregnant. As a Child Harper as a 6 year-old is found again by Hephaestus but no longer living with Sandra. He speaks to the supposed parents of Harper who reveal that Sandra had died in a fire, whilst Harper emerged unscathed and only a baby at the time she was given to Christopher and Jacqueline, Sandra's elder brother and sister-in-law. They explained that they were expecting him as Sandra had revealed Harper's father in a letter addressed to them, although they are very sceptical at the he has a mysterious life part. Growing up During her early years Harper started to find weird things happening around her, she found herself drawn into fires, which seemed to react around her, one incident is where she wished the bunsen burner infront of a girl she hated would suddenly burst, which it did causing the girl to be permanently bald from her crown forwards. She also noticed how fast her reflexes were and how adept she was at fighting, which happened a lot due to her low temper tolerance and ADHD. Her parents never batted an eyelid at her strange ways, which Harper found very discomforting, most of her friends always mention how'' cool her parents are and how their own parents would have grounded them for life if they ever got into fights. The Truth and Camp Half-Blood When Harper turned 10 Hephaestus visited once more, this time introducing himself as her father. Harper who had already thought something was strange with her family, calmly agreed to talk with him. She found out a lot about her real parents and demigod self, which she found cool and scary at the same time. Hephaestus suggested that seeing as her powers were already surfacing that she move to Camp Half-Blood, where she would be trained to control herself, Harper instantly agreed. She remained there for many years, only leaving to visit her step-parents or on a mission, she became very close with many of the demigods, one person she loved to dislike was Charles, her half-brother. Seeing as they were similar in age and in personality they constantly clashed heads but somewhat cared and respected one anothers talents. She didn't associate much with Percy or Annabeth as she spent most of her time with her father, learning about her powers and about him. Physical Description Harper has naturally mid-back length curly black hair, which is being constantly straightened with bangs coming just below her eyebrows, it's usually pinned back from her face and sometimes in a ponytail when she's training or in '''serious mode'. She has smooth gold skin and long legs and arms. She mainly wears tight t-shirts, jeans or shorts, she will rarely wear dresses or skirts. She always wears genuine ruby earrings, which was the first thing she forged with her father. Personality Being a daughter of Hephaestus her personality is the opposite of what it should be. She's a very positive and trusting person and very trusting with others as she doesn't trust her own machines, believing that her skills aren't great enough yet. She loves music and constantly has her MP3 playing, even when she's training, she greatly admires the Old Gods and her father. Powers/Abilites Can read Greek and Latin fluently, but struggles with plain English Heightened reflexes, strength and other senses, due to her ADHD Talented with swordmanship Immunity to fire Manipulation/Creation of fire into many forms including coporeal Upon contact with fire, she is visibly strengthened, she's also greatly strengthened when in a temper Maniupulation/Creation of lava Can solidify lava to create land masses The ability to read volcanoes, e.g. able to tell if one is dormant or alive. Can cause volcanoe's to awaken (which takes a lot of energy) Talented with repairing weapons Category:Demigods